


The Spider’s Web (英訳）

by Kyokana



Category: Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 21:17:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2083464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyokana/pseuds/Kyokana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eroica sneaks into the Major’s apartment one night. The outcome was nothing the either of them have expected…</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Spider’s Web (英訳）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [蜘蛛の網](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/65985) by BasilLeaves. 



Prologue:

I have this fatal flaw as an aspiring writer of this kind of fics that I cannot write the sexual acts of my most favourite pair. So far I have only managed to write the child play of kisses or licking fingers. I tried to overcome this fault by practice writing the sexual acts of the Earl with a stranger and the Major with someone else respectively, but I still could not write a story with the favourite pair’s sexual acts in it…Then I thought I might as well make it so erotic like a pure porn, and after fuming smoke out of my head, I somehow managed to write this story. The final product is far from a happy lovey-dovey story, and it is full of my sordid desire which should be like NC30 instead of NC17. However, the theme of this story is meant to be pure love wrapped in carnal lust.

* * *

Major von dem Eberbach forewent going back to his castle in the suburbs and instead decided to sleep in his rented apartment in town. The mere thought of having to deal with his servants back home made him even more tired than he already was. Exhausted, he opened his door and as soon as he entered the living room, he threw himself on the sofa without even turning the light on. There are days like today, he laughed at himself. His was the job that one could not always come home feeling cheerful. Enjoying his fortunate solitude in his private space, he recalled the faces of his subordinates who had wives. They might have a more tenacious will than I after all. 

Suddenly he noticed a familiar scent. As soon as he noticed it he recalled the owner of that scent and he could not help clicking his tongue in anger. The scent that was intertwined with both distastefulness and intimacy. Rose. He cursed. Even after all the effort I’ve put in to fight him off and drive him away, this devil will even invade my personal space. Both physically and psychologically. Don’t get close to me. Don’t care about me. Don’t reach for me. Don’t touch me. Don’t disconcert me.

A shadow fell from the study.

‘How did you get in?’

‘From the door like a normal person. I’ve been here for a while. I dozed off in your armchair in the study. I woke up when you came in.’

‘I don’t remember telling you about this apartment. Now get out.’

‘You are unkind, Major.’

Like a feline, the owner of the rose scent moved to the sofa without a sound and sat smoothly next to the owner of the room who was sitting upright, and put his body closer to him. All of a sudden, in the near darkness, his body was close enough to feel the other’s body heat. The damned scent hit the Major’s nostrils even stronger.

‘You are scared, aren’t you?’

Out of the blue he broached the subject. There was no preamble.

‘What are you talking about?’

‘You are scared of pleasure. Pleasure with men. And receiving pleasure, too. With me, it’s all of those things.’ But his voice was sincere.

The Major stopped moving as if he were frozen. A long time passed. Or it could have been only a moment. The lips were approaching his. Rose became flagrant again. Just before the lips touched, he finally realised and arched backwards. He did not realise he was sweating a little. 

‘Stop messing around.’ He flung him off and stood up.

‘…Are you going to run away from me again?’

‘Get out!’

He could not stand it any longer and searched for something he could throw. When he picked up an ashtray from the low table, the blond intruder stood up and walked to the door quickly but nonplussed. 

‘I will come again, darling.’

The ashtray hit the wall making a dull sound, and as soon as it hit the floor the door shut. Later only the silence of the dead of the night remained.

The Major took a shower, and with considerable effort he swallowed the curses that came flooding out of his mouth even while he was getting dressed, then he crept into bed. But even though he sang his usual song to go to sleep, there was no way he could get to sleep that night. 

 

* * *

 

‘It wasn’t at all good for me. I didn’t think you would be like this. It’s not like you are bad at it or anything like that. You were just selfish through and through.’

Tearing off his face from the pillow, the blond said so coughing, after having managed to spit the underwear that was forcibly put into his mouth. Taking no notice of the blond’s protest, the man with the raven hair got off the bed, picked up the boxer shorts that was damp with the gold-haired man’s saliva and wiped his front. There were blood stains even on his bush.

The blond was seriously indignant. He once again wriggled his body in an attempt to unbind his wrists that were tied to the bed railings but it could not be done. Growling in a low voice, he buried his face into the pillow again. His face was pale from anger, pain, and humiliation.

‘I am not like women. It doesn’t feel good at all if you do it like that!’

‘Even women won’t start cooing when it’s shoved inside them all of a sudden. The only ones that do are prostitutes acting for their clients. I thought you too could at least put up an act. What a let-down.’ 

Shocked to hear himself compared to prostitutes, the flaxen-haired man looked up quickly and stared at the other’s face in disbelief. ‘…You talk surprisingly crass. I didn’t think till now you could talk like that.’

‘Are you saying that you are out of your element here unlike with your usual refined partners? That impertinent countenance of yours is not bad at all, you know. Let’s see how much longer you can keep on putting a brave face.’

Lighting up his cigarette, the dark-haired man said in this unusually vulgar tone and jeered at the other man.

‘And it seems like you don’t get it yet so let me spell it out for you – that was rape. That’s what I did. I don’t remember getting your consent. Even if there was a mutual consent,’

He paused and emitted blue smoke.

‘I have no intention of letting you enjoy it. I bet you were looking forward to this thinking you can get so much pleasure out of it but too bad for you. You probably also thought you were the one who was dragging your prey by the nose.’

For only a second the blond had a deeply hurt look on his face but he erased it immediately and glared at the raven-haired man. The black-haired man looked down with a chilling look and asked coldly.

‘You didn’t think I wasn’t angry before, did you?

‘What’s that supposed to mean?’

‘You look like you can still talk back. All right. You are the prey caught in the spider’s web. Struggle. Wail. Do your best to entertain me.’ 

‘Take these off now!’

The man with the golden hair raised his body and tried to get up with his elbow. Once more he shook hard his tied-up wrists.

‘You entered someone else’s house uninvited at midnight and waited for the owner in the nude. Wasn’t this what you wanted all along? How selfish can you get? You thought I’d let you off easily?’

The blond bit his lip and looked away. The face that was pale a moment ago blushed to the ears with indignation and shame.

The black-haired man stared at the blond and declared, ‘I haven’t had enough yet at all. I want you to suck me off but judging by that look you’d probably bite me off.’

The flaxen-haired man looked up at the brunet with anger and despair in his eyes. The man with jet black hair extinguished the cigarette in an ashtray and looked down at the blond coldly. ‘I told you. I lost all self-restraint. For years you’ve been giving me a hard time. I have no patience with you at all. This is a good opportunity. I will pay you back in one go. You thought you can have it so good? Eh?’

As soon as he’s said it, he slapped the blond’s face. It might have been a feather-weight slap for the brunet, but for the thin skin of the golden-haired man it was a severe blow. His cheek turned red, and the edge of the lip that the canine tooth hit was torn and stained with blood. The dark-haired man did not pay attention to the blood, and grabbing the long curly hair, yanked the blond’s upper body aside with great force.

The man with golden hair fell, heaving a groan, and struggled. The only parts of his body that were free were his legs and he tried not to let the brunet near him by kicking him; however, his resistance was more or less futile against a strong military man, a seasoned intelligence officer. The man easily caught the blond’s ankle, pinned him down, confined his movements completely, and then reached for the bound and helpless left arm of the flaxen-haired man.

‘Don’t you dare think of doing anything stupid. You are only going to get hurt.’

With one hand, the raven-haired man added some kind of twist to the blond’s left elbow. The man with golden hair gasped. 

‘I will be merciful and leave the good arm alone’

The blond persistently shook his body and attempted to look up at the other man with a rebellious glare. The dark-haired man added force without saying a word. With a dull sound, the left elbow was dislocated. For a second the golden-haired man arched his body and then curled up trying to protect the elbow that was bent over at an unnatural angle. He appeared as if he could not utter a word due to the acute pain. 

‘Even many real spies cannot put up this much resistance. You sure have guts. You are so tantalising.’

He whispered to the ear of the blond who was still curled up. ‘Give me the arm. I will put the joint back. So that I can always dislocate it again. Isn’t this a good punishment for an unruly prey? It’s going to take longer to heal if left dislocated, you know?’ The dark-haired man pulled the other man’s arm by force and turned it around to put the joint back with ease. 

The blond gasped. The pain did not go away but at least his arm was back to the way it was before. However, he was taken down a few pegs. The golden-haired man was beginning to be seized by fear, finally realising that the other man would use without hesitation the kind of force he had never used on him before. The raven-haired man sneered.

‘You are flinching. I will make you hard.’

Saying that, he stroked the blond’s front forcefully. The gold-haired man was biting his lips, stiffened his body and let him do what he was doing, but no reaction appeared in his body.

‘It won’t harden.’

The dark haired man snickered. ‘Fine. You’ve probably been doing it to your heart's content elsewhere. I will play with something else. Lie on your stomach again and raise your ass.’

The blond’s darkened eyes stared at a corner of the room and he lay helplessly still, not moving. Without uttering a word, the dark-haired man reached for the blond’s right elbow. As soon as his finger touched it, the golden-haired man quivered, and shutting his eyes as if to hide the flame of anger stirred, obeyed the man’s order.

The dark-haired man grabbed the smallish white hips and opened the well-shaped two bulges. The part that was forced to receive the other man without any preparation earlier was stained with still unwiped blood. As expected, the black-haired man did not pay attention to it.

Carefully moistening his middle finger with saliva, he slid it into the far end of the folds and wriggling it asked in a low voice. ‘Is it here?’

The blond, hiding his shame in anger, shouted. ‘Stop it! What do you want me to say?’

‘Nothing. I am satisfied that my curiosity is being fulfilled. It was the same before, but if I moved it like this’

The knuckle of the finger stroked the intestinal wall. The blond backed away instantaneously. 

‘See? You pull away and whine. Does it feel that good? You are more sensitive than women.’

‘Stop comparing me to women!’

‘There is not much difference. Here, right?’

When the black-haired man stroked up the place, the golden-haired man bent backwards. The lower half of his body trembled slightly.

‘……..’

‘How much longer can you endure?’

‘…………’

In silence the dark-haired man continued using his finger relentlessly. The blond pushed his face into the pillow and snorted, and endured it with his throat twitching. But he could not endure for long. In several minutes, sobs began to escape from the back of his throat. For a while, the man with jet black hair closed his eyes and enjoyed the sound of sobbing. 

‘You like it from behind? But it is too much of a shame not doing it seeing your face. Lie on your back and open your legs.’ 

Once again they fought. Naturally the dark haired one won.

‘Look at my face. Don’t close your eyes’

The blond glared at the other man, bit his lip, held his breath, and tried his best not to let out a groan. The raven-haired man ordered cruelly.

‘Answer me. What is my name?’

‘…….’

The blond kept his lips closed tightly. There was another slap. 

‘Say my name’

‘……Klaus’

‘In full’

‘Klaus…Klaus Heinz von dem Eberbach’

‘Say my affiliation and my rank’

‘You work for NATO Bonn branch, your rank is Major…’

‘And what is he doing to you now?’

‘……..’

‘I will tell you. He is inserting his finger into your behind and prodding at a nice place. Say it.’

‘……………..’

‘Say it’

Forced, the blond obliged and started moving his lips,

‘……is inserting his finger…into my behind…’

‘Don’t omit. The subject should be affiliation, rank and full name. Of your beloved man.’

‘Major Klaus Heinz von dem Eberbach of the NATO Bonn Branch is….the Major, is inserting his finger into my behind, inserting…prodding…’

Although the golden haired one must have played this kind of game many times before, he shut his eyes tightly feeling unbearable.

‘Open your eyes. Don’t avert your eyes from me. Say it in French, too’

His cheek poked, the blond opened his eyes with his throat trembling. His eyes were moist with swelling tears.

‘Major Klaus Heinz von dem Eberbach of the NATO Bonn Branch is….the Major, is inserting his finger into my behind, inserting…prodding…’

‘Ah, I can’t believe you can say such an embarrassing thing out loud. I can’t resist. Now I think you can speak Italian, too. Say it in Italian.’

A tear finally dropped from the outer corner of the blond’s eyes. Panting, a low cry escaped from his lips. Even if he added up all the humiliation he has ever received in his life, it was a far cry from this moment’s shame. 

‘Major Klaus Heinz von dem Eberbach of the NATO Bonn Branch is….the Major is…my…’ The word was disrupted by sobbing and a little cry.

‘How can you cry in such an unbelievably enticing voice? I am getting an erection again. But you haven’t finished saying it. Continue.’ 

The flaxen-haired man held back his sobbing and repeated as ordered. The words that were repeated in many languages caught him like a spider’s web and had his escape cut off, and gradually made him ascend the spiral staircase of pleasure urging both his mind and body. From his past experiences the blond knew that once this ascent has begun it could not be controlled by willpower. 

‘Now say it in my language. Repeat until I say stop.’ 

‘…Klaus, Klaus, spare me…! I am going insane!’

Once again there was another cruel slap. The blond gave in and started whispering in a tearful voice the words of the black-haired man’s language intermittently. The language that its own emperor has self-deprecated as not suitable for speaking of love appeared well-suited for training domination and obedience. The man with golden hair was captured in those words and was about to succumb. He feared a torrent was approaching. The black-haired man’s eyes darkened further and he listened intently. A second finger was inserted. 

Before long he noticed that intermissive English had started to mix into German, and the raven-haired man ordered for the last time. ‘Say it in your own language. That must be the most unbearable. Don’t forget. Keep your eyes open and come while looking into my eyes.’ The gold-haired man obeyed with his jaw quivering. The man added force to the two fingertips.

He could not repeat it many times. Shortly the peak of a dry orgasm came and a torrent swept the blond away. The blond gave a little cry and bent backwards, his lower body convulsed without having ejaculated. The spasm continued for several minutes. He was sweating a lot. He breathed heavily and collapsed completely; he tried to stop the sobbing but failed to do so. The raven-haired man looked with dark eyes and breathed out heavily with satisfaction. 

‘That was a good voice. I started to sweat as well. I have heard that some men can be like this but there is a big difference between just knowing and actually seeing it.’

He pulled his fingers out and stared at them with much interest. Then he turned to the man with golden hair.

‘This is a reward.’

After saying so, he stood up and returned from the study holding two bottles of wine. They were both Mosel white. The dark-haired man uncorked one bottle, raised the upper body of the blond who was still convulsing from time to time from the remnants of his climax, and pressed the bottle against the blond’s mouth.

‘Drink up. It’s not very strong. …9.5%. It’s like water. It’d be no fun if you got drunk and turned frigid.’

The man with golden hair obeyed and touched his mouth to the bottle. He drank the first gulp, and then held the second sip in his mouth and spat it out to the black-haired man. The man hit the blond’s cheek in an instant, holding the bottle still in his fist. 

‘Hey, so far I’ve been careful not to hit you with my fists. I was also thinking of letting you out of this room with no permanent physical defect. You are so irresistible.’ After saying that, he pretended to give a whacking to the other man’s stomach. It was just a pretense but the blond backed off. In silence the dark-haired man pressed the mouth of the bottle to the blond and put it into his mouth again. Then he raised the bottom of the bottle and forced the gold-haired man to drink the whole bottle. Choking, the man obeyed. At least it was not a bad wine. 

‘One more bottle. A half would do. I will drink the rest.’

He made the flaxen-haired man drink half more wine, and then left the bed with a bottle in his hand. He sat on an armchair at the corner of the bedroom, filled the wine into a nearby glass, put it down on a table and lit a cigarette.

He crossed his legs and puffed out blue smoke. The corner where the black-haired man sat on the sofa was dark, and from there only the bed stood out in the darkness of the bedroom. The only light in the room was a reading light by the pillow. By that reading light, the man with golden hair lay curled up, with both his wrists bound together. He looked like an archangel fallen on earth and ravished by a devil. Of course it was the dark-haired devil who had violated his noble purity. 

Purity? The dark-haired man could not help laughing at himself for the folly of what just crossed his mind. But had Rembrandt painted erotic pictures, they would have looked exactly like this view. Light and shadow. He slowly let out a cloud of smoke and moistened his lips with the alcohol in the glass. He could not get enough of looking.

‘Please take these off, Major’

The man with golden hair gave a groan. He was getting intoxicated.

‘Not yet’. The dark-haired man answered. ‘I am waiting’

‘Waiting? Whatever for?’

‘I don’t know’

Having said that, the man grunted and drank the last of the wine. He then stood up and went to the bathroom.

The blond watched the black-haired devil quietly, who having let out the sound of water, returned to the bedroom but instead of returning to the bed sat again on his sofa. The golden hair stared for a long time. He breathed deeply then exhaled.

‘…You are really base.’

‘It doesn’t affect me at all if you say it’

‘I can’t believe it…like this’

‘You did not obey my order. You shut your eyes. I ordered you to come looking at my face. I will have to punish you.’

The flaxen-haired man shifted a little. In his dull drunkenness, he started to feel the urge to urinate. The black-haired man stared at the blond’s movement with interest.

‘…I will make a mess of your bed’

‘It’s a cheap compensation if I can get rid of you forever.’

‘This kind of mistreatment means nothing to me. I have done far worse than this before.’

‘I won’t argue against how much you have played around. However, I am not sure if this does not affect you. Will you be alright in front of me?’ 

The blond averted his eyes from the man, who stood up and sat again after lighting another cigarette.

‘It doesn’t look that way to me.’ 

The raven-haired man seemed to have sunk down in darkness. This was an inquisition room. The light shone on the accused only. There was plenty of time. The despicable revenge tasted exceptionally good. 

‘…You despise me that much?’

‘Know your place. I am the only one who is allowed to question here.’

‘Whatever you wish, Major’

‘Why did you come to my room?’

‘To release your soul’

‘Stark naked?’

The dark hair derided. The blond answered meekly.

‘I thought of using my body as a key to release your soul that was sealed in your body’

‘In short you wanted to sleep with me. Is that it.’

‘Half of it, yes’

‘The other half is nothing but vicious harassment. Do you enjoy doing what I abhor so much, you pervert.’ 

‘I told you the rest of the answer. I wanted to release your soul. And it is not done yet.’ The blond’s teasing tone stirred the usual irritation in the dark-haired man.

‘…I can’t stand the way you talk. But this is the last time. You accomplished your aim. Don’t ever come near me.’

‘It has not even grazed my aim. Firstly your soul is still sealed. Secondly I have not slept with you yet.’

‘I did what I had to do. You had a good time, too. Aren’t you satisfied yet?’ The blue eyes returned the gaze head on and the man with golden hair stated: 

‘Major, I want to make love with you.’

‘You always manage to find something to say. So that means I will have to get rid of you in another way. Stay there.’

‘Won’t you let me go to the bathroom?’

‘Are you ashamed if you can’t contain yourself in front of me?’

‘Yes I am ashamed’

‘Really?’

‘Maybe not.’

‘I said I will answer any question but no one knows if the word I utter is the truth or not. It’s the same with you, right?’ The blond said.

‘What are you saying?’

‘Put a hand to your chest and ask yourself. Do you really want to get rid of me?’

‘Looks like you still have some impertinence left in you.’ 

The dark-haired man re-crossed his legs. For some time neither of them spoke. Only the sound of the clock ticking resonated.

‘I have all the time in the world’

It was the dark-haired man who broke the silence.

‘You have no chance of winning. Admit it without further ado’

‘If I admit what you call a defeat, would you let my wrists free?’

‘Only if you swore that you will never have anything to do with me’

‘Is just saying that enough? Or do you want me to swear it on the Bible?’

‘Who would believe your oath.’

‘Then there is no point in forcing me to say that.’

‘That may be true, but would you swear? You will never show your face in front of me again, ever?’

‘It will likely have the same result as the oath my mother made me swear many times when I was little of ‘I will not steal again’.’ 

The dark-haired man pressed his cigarette against the ashtray. Even when he pressed it hard and twisted it until it disintegrated, his anger could not be suppressed. In the end he could not hold back from asking a candid question. 

‘Isn’t this the first time you got raped?’

‘If I am to be honest, it’s not even the second or third time.’

‘It doesn’t affect you whatsoever?’

‘Why? Something like this is absolutely the problem of the doer and not the recipient. This is not my problem. Therefore, it has no effect on me whatsoever.’

‘You want to say this is my problem. You are so shameless.’

‘I am more concerned why you’ve done such a thing. Well, apart from the pain I have received.’

‘Shut up. You were wriggling and moaning while I put my fingers into you. Aren’t you embarrassed?’

‘I never considered pleasure as a crime in my life’

‘…that’s what I thought. Then I have no choice but to use this base method.’

The black-haired man lit his last cigarette. He was smoking far too much. But even after so many cigarettes he could not keep his calm. He needed to depend on the smoke tonight in order to let the silence go past. The man inhaled the smoke carefully and exhaled. He felt like his heartbeat echoed throughout the bedroom. 

‘Major…?’

‘What?’

The blond fell silent. Then with moist eyes cast a glance at the raven-haired man in the darkness and said:

‘Major, please. Let me go to the bathroom.’

‘No.’

Finally that moment has arrived. The gold-haired man adjusted himself, scraped the blanket with his legs and released himself on it. On the bed that stood out faintly white in the dark, the blond’s knees and thighs could be seen getting lukewarm damp. The dark-haired man watched it through to the end. No, rather he could not avert his eyes. The blond lowered his eyes. The dark-haired man closed his eyes. His throat was sore, and he realised his body was violently reacting. With the other hand that was not holding the cigarette, he soothed it and waited till he and his body calmed down. A long time was needed for that. When he opened his eyes again, the gold-haired man was looking down in silence in this light that resembled a spotlight, and his face was hidden under the abundant curly hair. What was on his countenance? Was it anger or shame, despair or contempt? The black-haired man tried to resist the desire to check it, but in the end he could no longer resist it. He put out his cigarette out, stood up and walked to the bed. 

‘You did it on the blanket. Easy to clean up. As expected you are used to this sort of thing, aren’t you’. 

He grabbed the curly hair with his right hand and turned him face up violently. His breath stopped. Not anger, shame, despair, or contempt; the beautiful face was enticing the dark-haired man with a radiant, dazzling smile. The man received this brilliance head on. From the body and soul that was supposed to have been ravished and disgraced just now, something alluring dropped off like golden honey, and in a finely meshed pattern it rose like a curl of smoke. The dark-haired man was immediately caught in that web. A pair of eyes filled with the colour of the bottomless lake that was at the center of the web, dragging him into the lake. The rosy lips opened and the white teeth spilled out, and the dark-haired man heard his name slip off with sweet breath from between the lips with a vacant expression on his face.

‘Klaus… come touch me…’

The black-haired man attempted to immediately escape from that temptation like he’s always done in the past, by punching or dodging him.

But he could no longer escape.

The desire gushed out. He kicked the blanket off the bed and held the blond’s moist waist in his arms. The golden haired one did not resist. The brunet brought his face close to the blond’s, drawn in by his eyes, kissed his lips, inserted his tongue and deprived further voice and word. This was the first time their lips locked. He felt like he was going mad. Don’t call my name like that. Don’t, please, don’t call it. Ah, no, no. No. Call me. Call my name. Keep calling just my name. The dark-haired man pulled his lips away, and staring very closely into the blond’s blue eyes he opened his thighs, lifted them, and entered. The man with golden hair bent backwards and let out a little cry.

‘…Major, please use something. I am hurt from the first time. It is a little painful.’

‘Shut your mouth’

‘Major, I’m begging you…’

‘Until I tell you otherwise, don’t say anything but my name’

‘Major, it hurts…’

‘Is my name ‘Major’?’

‘Klaus, it hurts. Klaus…’

‘Is my name ‘it hurts’?’

‘Klaus, Klaus, Klaus…’

‘Yes, call only my name’

‘Klaus…Klaus, Klaus, aaaahhhh!’

‘Cry out. Cry out more!’

I told you not to get close to me. Don’t care about me. Don’t reach for me. Don’t touch me. Don’t disconcert me. I told you so. Don’t call me. Call me. No one knows if the words I utter are the truth or not. Even the words that I think in my head, no one knows if they are the truth or not. I, I…

‘But it’s the end…this is the end…!’

The black-haired man’s voice trembled and smudged with despair. Bearing the pain, from between the curls that were hanging on his face the blond attempted to check the face of the other man who was hovering over him. The face of the dark-haired man that was clearly lit by the reading lamp was hideously distorted, and the tears could unmistakably be seen in his green eyes. Shortly after a single tear rolled down on his cheek. The black-haired man noticed the blond’s gaze, then held his hands on the white throat and tightened his grip. 

 

* * *

 

The Earl regained consciousness feeling something hot crawling over his body. His whole body was being cleansed with a hot towel. The Major noticed the Earl waking up but quietly continued taking care of him. He lifted one thigh up and cleansed the lacerated wound carefully and examined it. The Earl kept his eyes closed and stiffened his body a little, letting himself at the Major’s mercy. The Major stood up and returned from the living room with a first-aid kit. Then he treated the wounds on the Earl’s body. He wiped the blood, disinfected, and put some oil on the bruises and bite marks. He put some ice wrapped around in a towel on the swollen cheek, and kneaded with painstaking care the congested wrists where the rope had left marks. Then he slid his fingertip along the nape he had just nearly strangled. The Earl opened his eyes and looked up at the Major. Their eyes met. 

It was the Major who first opened his mouth.

‘I begged you…not to come close to me, many many times…’

The Earl looked up at the Major with his clear, serene blue eyes, and then said:

‘Please forgive me for having kept hurting you so much, Klaus.’

The Major averted his eyes.

‘You are not the one who should be apologizing here.’

‘Were you so scared of losing me?’

The Major caught his breath and held back a low groan by putting a hand to his mouth.

The Earl continued quietly. ‘Before I fainted, I saw you crying while hurting me. I then finally understood what awful things I have been doing to you all this time. So if you say you needed this to overcome this hurdle, I would bring myself to accept it. Albeit I had to endure… a little, yes a little.’ 

Once he finished saying that, the Earl held out his hand to the Major. The Major removed himself from the Earl and avoided his hand. The Earl returned his hand that had nowhere to go now to the bed quietly and announced in a calm voice, staring at the Major the entire time.

‘Then this is the punishment I should receive. I will redeem my punishment for not having noticed your vulnerability. I will never come back here again.’ 

The Major did not move. He just shut his eyes quietly and squeezed out the following words with extreme difficulty.

‘…Yes, right. It is all over.’

‘No it’s not, Klaus.’

The Earl raised his top half by resting on his elbow and with an upward glance, looked up at the Major. The Major opened his eyes. In the Earl’s eyes there was a sparkle similar to provocation, and like the sunshine that appeared all of a sudden out of a thick cloud, it shot up the Major’s eyes. With his eyes bright, the Earl declared with conviction,

‘It is your turn now. You will have to overcome your inhibitions by yourself. If you come slipping into my bed by your own will and decision, then I will be yours, body and soul.’

The Major was dumbfounded. The pert thief was rapidly regaining his formidability back.

‘Come to me if you make up your mind. Of your own accord. To my bed.’

And he even smiled sparklingly.

‘If you don’t have that courage, I will not give you my heart.’

Once the Earl declared nobly, he started getting dressed protecting his lame left elbow. Casting a flirtatious glance, the Earl ordered the Major who could not move as if he were frozen. ‘Help me put this on. I cannot move my left arm’

The Major obeyed that order slowly. The Earl let out a stealthy rosy smile on his lips, and with the Major’s help returned to the graceful figure of the day. And without a single glance back, he left the man’s bedroom without making a sound. Although there was a very slight awkwardness in his movements as a remnant of the last night’s events, even the movement of his harmed body was as smooth as that of a feline. In the bedroom only the scent of the Earl, not rose but his real bodily scent remained. Familiar, and no longer distasteful but dear – no, rather maddening and desirable scent. The Major could not move at all. As if his whole body was caught in the spider’s web. 

Which of the two was the prey that had been caught in the spider’s web? …Perhaps both of them will insist that it was himself.

END

 

And a few weeks or a few months after this story, it will be the scene of this drawing: http://relishschokolade.blog.fc2.com/blog-entry-36.html

**Author's Note:**

> Translation originally posted on http://relishschokolade.blog.fc2.com/blog-entry-36.html


End file.
